


making a monster bleed (what color will her blood be?)

by n0t_bess1e_b4ss_0n_the_b4ss



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animal Transformation, Aragon is the biggest mom friend to ever grace England, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Child Abuse, Family Feels, Found Family, Gen, Gore, Heavy Angst, Kinda?, Molestation, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, but - Freeform, hopefully, it’s super dark, kitty has some issues, monster au, she tops Jane wow, this au is VERY heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0t_bess1e_b4ss_0n_the_b4ss/pseuds/n0t_bess1e_b4ss_0n_the_b4ss
Summary: The Snarl was a terrible place, and Aragon and her friends just barely made it out with their wings still attached. She, personally, had been planning to never meddle with humans again.But that was before she met the scrawny little teenager in the forest.DISCLAIMER: THIS AU IS SUPER FUCKED UP. PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION.





	making a monster bleed (what color will her blood be?)

Powerful claws sunder the ground beneath long, monster legs as Aragon finds purchase in crags of untended asphalt, propelling herself forward through the streets of London’s Forbidden Zone. She has just broken the facility’s strict rules and joined her friends on a long-awaited escape, but they weren’t prepared to deal with the human’s capacity for cruelty. Curiosity has given way to fear, and now the only thing on all of their minds is freedom.

  
It’s now or never.

  
The military base and testing facility looms dark and menacing on all sides, the waning light of the setting sun casting long shadows that grasp like claws, snapping at Aragon’s heels as they chase her toward the comfort of unknown forests ahead. Her thick coat of fur bristles as she ran, and hot breath heaves in her cavernous, bestial chest.

  
“Don’t move! Stay right where you are!“

  
Her paws twitch, and she ducks low, bending her legs and picking up speed in an effort to distance herself from her assailant, dimly aware of her four companions following her lead.

  
“I said don’t move! Another step and I’ll shoot!”

  
A sharp tug at her tail drags her to a halt. It’s Jane, her shrewd eyes narrowed and calculating, silver muzzle tight with worry.

  
“Stay put. Shots will bring more soldiers.”

  
“That’s more like it. Easy does it.”

  
A mottled gray uniform camouflages the soldier against a backdrop of aging urban decay. Nerves crease the man’s forehead, collecting small pools of sweat as he takes a step toward Aragon and her friends. His hands tremble despite the fact that they hold a semiautomatic rifle, and he stinks of fear.

  
Were her mind not preoccupied with more pressing matters, Aragon might wonder if the man has ever even seen a group of monsters before. Some soldiers never go down to the facility, rather keep watch around the fences.

  
A sharp whine catches in Parr’s throat as the soldier shifts his weapon toward the five of them with a nervous jerk.

  
“We’ve got to do something,“ Cleves whispers. "He might have already radioed for backup. We can’t get caught here!”

  
She’s right, and they all know it. All they have to do is make it out, and they’ll be home free.

  
Or, that’s what they told themselves.  
Aragon’s eyes dart to each of the four other monsters, and Anne gives a slight nod. It’s time for action.

  
The human falls, breath escaping with gurgling spurts of crimson from the savage tear in his windpipe thanks to Aragon’s talons, his lungs failing to summon up enough air to cry for help. Convulsing in the violent throes of death, the soldier’s finger tenses on the trigger of his weapon, the resulting shot ringing out through the dead facility streets. They all need to act quickly; the humans will be on rheum in seconds now that they know exactly where they are. Parr calls out for Aragon as the four other monsters bound from barrier to barrier along the road to the bridge on the way to the forest.

  
Not keen on being caught with the dead body of a downed soldier, Aragon quickly took off and lopes down the road, catching up with her friends as they race toward the bridge.

  
“Damn,“ Anne says through panting breaths. "That was awesome!”

  
Even in this dire time, she still tries to lighten the mood. It’s appreciated, even if no one says it out loud.

  
The bombed-out streets of the refuge of the base stream by in a blur as they race forward. A shiver runs through Aragon’s wings, causing her fur to bristle and stand on end. A human had pointed a gun in her direction, ready to kill if necessary. Today was a first for that, although it isn’t unheard of for a monster to get into trouble with the army from time to time. She blinks back a tear as she picks up the pace.

  
_Just the sharp wind in my eye, _she tries to convince herself.

  
No amount of running seems to put any distance between her and the things that had happened there, however.

  
She’s panting, leg muscles burning with exertion by the time they all reach the base of the bridge. From here, the old concrete pillars rise, elevating the asphalt surface of the road in an elegant arc, eventually leveling out as it crosses to the other side. Arriving at the base of the bridge first, Anne pauses and sniffs the air, a low whine rumbling in her throat.

  
A great wall was built in front of the bridge to keep the test subjects in, and access to and from the outside world is limited to a small walkway, barely wide enough Aragon and Jane (the two largest of the group) to pass through. A pair of great black monoliths stand at either side of the pathway, and they emit a subtle hum barely audible even to the monster’s superior hearing as electricity flows through them.

  
“They’re on,” Parr groans as she paces back and forth, looking for another way onto the bridge. “We can’t fly over with our wings clipped.”

  
“Maybe we should just run through?“ Anne suggests, staring up at the dual standing stones, neck craned back to take in all twenty feet of their bleak uniformity.

  
Cleves sniffs and digs a furrow in the loose asphalt with her hind-paws.

  
“I heard some guards talking about this when they thought I was asleep. The pillars ID each subject and soldier as they come through. It lets the humans know who’s moving through the checkpoint. If we just run through, they’ll know we were here for sure.”

  
Before they can decide how to get around the obstruction and onto the bridge, they hear the sound of shuffling feet approaching from a nearby cross street.

  
“We’ve got company coming,“ Parr says, nervously clicking her claws together. “We’re running out of time.”

  
Aragon is the one who makes the decision to lay low and hide for a moment.

  
The patrol rounds the bend, emerging from the side street on their way to the bridge. Aragon’s eyes flick from soldier to soldier.

  
Three older males, two females, likely veterans, each wielding the same standard semiautomatic that the other soldier had been carrying. It could be a tough battle, but she’s confident that she can take them with her superior speed and the element of surprise on her side.

  
She bursts forth first with a feral roar, drawing the soldier’s attention as Cleves and Anne close in from behind. Aragon reaches the men first, slashing at their weapons, intent on disarming them as quickly as possible and forcing them to flee.

  
Before Anne and Cleves can close in, the soldier nearest Aragon manages to fire off several rounds in her direction. She threw herself to the side in a desperate attempt to dodge the incoming fire, but as fast as her monster body makes her, she is no match for the speed of a bullet.

  
She hits the ground hard, a sharp burning pain lancing its way through her shoulder as she roared in pain and anger, her eyes glazing over, bloodshot and feral red. She rolls to her feet and launch herself at the offending soldier in a single graceful motion, striking at his chest with her paws, barely remembering to pull back at the last moment.

  
Focus. She meant to frighten these men, not kill them.

  
Divested of their firearms, the soldiers back away as Aragon advances menacingly, clacking her lethal claws loudly on the asphalt and raising her poisonous stinger in the air. The man nearest her reaches a trembling hand to his belt sheath, pulling out a serrated combat knife that seems almost ludicrously inadequate to the task at hand. The soldier’s companion pulls him back and shakes his head before they all break into a run back to their headquarters, proverbial tails between their legs.

  
Anne’s body shakes, and at first Aragon worries that she may be crying until her face splits with uproarious laughter.

  
“Did you see them?“ She howls, slapping her talons on the ground as tears stream from her eyes. "You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do something like that!”

  
Parr and Jane emerge from hiding alongside the road and examined Aragon’s wound. She winces at the prodding as Anne and Cleves walk back to the bridge.

  
“You’re lucky,“ Parr says quietly, lips quirked up in a wry smile. "The bullet passed right through. It should heal soon.”

  
Anne then calls out from the bridge, “We’re in luck! One of the bullets damaged the scanners. The field is down! We should cross while we still can!”

  
“Even better,” Cleves shook her head wildly and the iron collar that had been fastened around her neck falls off. She instantly inhaled deeply and exhaled a plume of fire. “Another bullet broke my restrainer. Here, let me melt yours off.”

  
One by one, Cleves removed the collars and wing clamps and shackles until nothing can hold them back anymore. They all dash across the bridge and then take off into the air, bathing under the warmest rays of twilight they have ever felt before.

  
Aragon had never flown like this before. The facility may have been large, but the flying rooms were nothing compared to the endless expanse of sky. The Snarl couldn’t rival freedom in any way.

  
Catherine of Aragon could barely remember what the outside world was like before she was turned. When she was still human. Now, she was in the body of a manticore. Lustrous, dark gold fur with a fiery red mane, black bat wings, and a scorpion tail. Her head was that of a ram’s skull and her golden eyes seemed to glow in their bony sockets as she gazed upon her companions.

  
Anne was a leviathan. Her scales were multiple shades of green with aquamarine and teal hues that appear in the light. Brilliant fins grew along her spine, bio-luminescent at the tips and she had catfish-like whiskers stretching from around her snout, which was hooked like a sea turtles.

  
Jane was an ice dragon. Moon silver scales with iridescent hues shimmered in the sunset. There’s a beautiful frill on either sides of her head, which is perked up right now, meaning she was in a good mood. There cluster of spikes at the end of her tail rattled as she flapped forward with her huge wings.

  
Cleves was an earth dragon. Her cinnamon colored scales contrasted perfectly with the deep crimson fur on her underbelly. The most notable thing about her was her tusks, club tail, and the patch of quills under her chin that puff up like the black beard of a bearded dragon when she was angry.

  
Finally, there was Parr, a crossbreed between a griffin and dragon. She was all midnight blue and ebony and silver feathers, except for her face, which was black leathery flesh covered in a thin layer of velvety fuzz. She was a tad bit smaller than the others, but made up in size with her talons and teeth.  
After what felt like flying for hours, they landed in a forest. The first thing Anne did was launch herself into the nearby river, screaming in joy.

  
“Fresh water! Oh my god!” She cried in glee.

  
Parr kneads the grass below her talons while Cleves rolls around in the muddy riverbank. Jane chuckles from where she landed beside Aragon.

  
“We’re free,” She murmurs. “I can’t believe it.”

  
“Me too,” Aragon laughed slightly. “I didn’t think it would ever happen.”  
Jane smiled slightly, bumping Aragon with her wing.

  
“We’ve all got to stick together now, you know? Forever and always.”

  
Aragon nodded.

  
“Forever and always.”

  
———

  
For almost two weeks, the monsters had stayed hidden. Parr was gifted with powerful magical abilities, which she had used to created a large dugout for them all to hide it. It became home, although they all knew they would have to get moving soon. They couldn’t stay here forever.

  
When Aragon was caught by a human, she knew that time had come.

  
At least, she thought that at first.

  
The girl she saw in the forest smelled strongly of blood and semen, but Aragon couldn’t catch a scent of need anywhere on her. She strained her nose, only to come to the conclusion that the putrid odor that plastered this human’s body came without much consent. That explained why she didn’t run off screaming when they made eye contact. Other horrors have already taken that reaction out of her.

  
The human couldn’t have been any older than sixteen. She was a scrawny little thing, bony and thin. Scratches and grimy bruises coat any area of bare skin that peek out from under her clothes. Her matted brown hair was messily dyed pink and her amber eyes looked hollow. But, somehow, she managed to crack a smile.

  
“Hello there,” She said lowly, softly, like she was calling out to a doe and not a twelve foot tall manticore. “Want to come out?”

  
Aragon growled and the girl nodded.  
“I understand. I wouldn’t come near me, either.”

  
She sat down slowly, never taking her eyes off of the beast she could barely see through the underbrush. The only real visible things were the glowing eyes and tufts of mane, and yet she still says:

  
“You’re so beautiful.”

  
Aragon’s ears prick in surprise. She lowers herself to the ground, laying down in front of this human child. Their gaze never breaks.

  
“My name is Katherine. Do you have one?”

  
Silence.

  
“That was a stupid question. You can’t answer. Sorry. Can I give you one?”

  
Silence.

  
“Alright. How about Fluffy?”

  
Aragon makes a confused noise and Katherine laughs. Hearing her giggle like a normal teenager her age made a weird sensation of pride well up in the beast’s chest.

  
“No? Okay. What about Portia? She’s my favorite Shakespeare character. From The Merchant of Venice. I don’t expect you to know what that is, though.”

  
Katherine began to dig small holes in the dirt, humming softly. She finally breaks eye contact to look at the grass, but kept glancing up to make sure her new friend was still there.

  
“Giving you a name might actually be a little disrespectful. Sorry.” She sets her head on her knees and closes her eyes. The poor thing seemed to be in pain, and that realization was enough for Aragon to emerge from her hiding spot.

  
Katherine’s head snapped up and her eyes went wide when she saw the full body of the beast. She held perfectly still as Aragon approached her, sniffing cautiously before tipping her head and leaning her snout against Katherine’s chest. The girl is frozen before wrapping we arms around the monster’s skull, curling her fingers into the dirty, but soft mane.

  
“Thank you,” She whispered, causing one of Aragon’s ears to flick, “I, uhh…I needed this. Today as been…rough.”

  
The smell of blood was coming from between her legs.

  
It was obvious Katherine didn’t want to let go, and Aragon really didn’t what to pull back for some reason, but they had to part away eventually. The monster steps back a little before sitting down, noticing silent tears streaming down Katherine’s cheeks. Without thinking, she leans forward and licks them away.

  
“Thanks,” Katherine said again, this time with a little choked laugh. “And sorry. This must be pretty weird, huh? I should be freaking out, but…I can’t. You’re amazing.”

  
“No, you’re amazing!” Aragon wanted to yell, “I can tell you’ve been through so much and you’re still here! You’re still living! You’re so strong, little one!” But her voice won’t get through to this human.

  
Suddenly, Katherine’s phone starts to vibrate and ring in her pocket and she curses under her breath. She doesn’t check it, rather stands up quickly.

  
“I gotta go. It was nice meeting you! Bye!”

  
She sprinted away, which worried Aragon even more. She desperately wanted to follow the girl, but decided against it and walked back to the cave.

  
“You look a little down, Aragon,” Jane says when she enters.

  
“Yeah, what’s up with you?” Anne asked from where she’s rolled over on her back on a rock ledge.

  
“I met a human.”

  
“WHAT?!”

  
Naturally, the other monsters were startled by this. Anne flared her gills and Cleves’ beard puffed outwards.

  
“Did it follow you?” Parr asked, her feathers ruffled.

  
“No, it ran off,” Aragon said, “And I don’t think she would hurt us even if she did.”

  
“Why do you say that?” Cleves narrowed her eyes.

  
“Her scent…it was terrible. Bad things have happened to her and-“ Aragon presses her talons to her forehead, “I don’t know, I just got worried. She was a child.”

  
Silence for a few seconds.

  
“Oh my god,” Anne said, “Did you imprint on this human you know nothing about?”  
Aragon’s ears fold back and Anne bursts into laughter.

  
“You must be really interested in her, then,” Jane speaks back up. “To do that, I mean.”

  
“I think I’m going to try and find her.” Aragon decided. “After dinner. You guys can come if you’d like.”

  
They all ended up going along, hidden only because of Parr’s magic (which she gave reminders that she couldn’t keep in effect for long). Aragon followed the human’s scent, eventually coming to a poor side of London. Landing on a building, they found the apartment the girl lived in. Aragon stepped forward and tapped on the window with her talons while Parr made it possible for only her little friend to see them. A second later, the curtains opened up and the teenager came into view. Her smile made Aragon’s heart melt.

  
“Oh my god,” Katherine said while opening the window. “This is strange, but awesome! Hello again!”

  
She glanced up, seeing the other monsters. Her grin grew wider.

  
“You have friends! Hello there,” She waved to them and did a cute little dance when they waved back, “My name is Katherine. It’s nice to meet you all.”

  
Aragon nearly stung Cleves when her tail started to wag. From just behind her, she heard Anne gasp.

  
“That’s my cousin.”

  
Before any of them could ask her about that, however, yelling came from inside the apartment. Katherine went very pale. She shut the window, but didn’t have time to completely close the curtains.

  
A man stormed into the room and began to speak with Katherine. He wasn’t yelling or griping, just having a normal conversation. But normal conversations usually didn’t involve intimate touching.

  
The man snaked one of his hands down Katherine’s sweat pants, while the other went straight for her breasts. Katherine is forced to grab onto his shirt for balance and her frail body jolts upwards when fingers force their way inside of her. She grits her teeth and squeezes her eyes shut as red blooms across the groin area of her pants.

  
The monsters can only watch in horror as the teenager is viciously fingered until she bleeds. Her eyes have gone glassy and she seems to barley be getting air into her lungs. At one point, Parr has to turn away to throw up.

  
“I’ve seen a lot of shit in my life,” She gasped, “But this is just fucked up. This shit is so wrong.”

  
Jane goes to comfort her, unable to watch any longer. The other three, however, cannot pull their eyes away.

  
It gets worse when Katherine suddenly wails in pain.

  
The girl’s small body convulsed and she pushed against the man, jarring his fingers loose and soothing her vagina for a split second before he advances on her. When she evades, he slaps her and her own body fluids on his hand smears across her cheek. She collapses, but trying to escape is pointless.

  
She doesn’t scream again because her throat gets clogged.

  
But when he starts to strip her and thrusts into her so violently it causes even more blood to come out? That’s when Aragon rears back and shatters the window with her talons.


End file.
